The Barrier Breach
by WeeboOverlord
Summary: Albus Dumbledore read about a country of warrior's from an ancient book passed down from headmaster to headmaster over centuries. After years of deciphering he has finally found a way to contact them, He finds his way to where the barrier and uses the knowledge of the book to pass through. Ninja almost instantly surround him with multiple kunai at his vitals.
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Dumbledore read about a country of warrior's from an ancient book passed down from headmaster to headmaster over centuries. After years of deciphering he has finally found a way to contact them, He finds his way to where the barrier of the Shinobi Nations is and uses the knowledge of the book to pass through. Ninja almost instantly surround him with multiple kunai at his vitals, he swallows nervously and then grounds himself, stating in a clear voice that he wishes to have an audience with their leader.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter (unfortunately :P )  
**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please be be kind if characters are a bit OC i apologise, I also intend this to be a long fic so please bare with me ~ constructive criticism and feedback is encouraged and would be much appreciated :)**

 _"Speaking Japanese_ " "Speaking English" _'Jutsu, Spells, Foreign Thoughs'_ 'Thoughts'

 **[Konoha, Hokage Tower]**

The early morning sun streamed in through the Hokage Tower's tallest window showing a young woman asleep at her desk with piles of paper at each side with a bottle of sake between her folded arms. A knock at the door startles her awake, she knocks her sake bottle to the ground spilling her favorite brew and starts to scream the name of presumed culprit " _NARU_ -" Then she realises that the annoying brat is not the one to wake her, she looks at all her paperwork and then to the door sighing she says " _come in"._

 **-Albus POV-**

Soon after I had stated my intentions, one man whom I assume is one of the warriors I came here to find still holding a kunai at my throat nodded to the two remaining warriors and they lowered their weapons, then continuing to speak with each other in a short snap of foreign words I don't even have the time to feel nervous when the warrior dropped the kunai from my now tingling throat and said in a heavy accented voice " we will take you to see the Lady Tsunade, do not attempt to attack or run if you value your life." he takes a breath and looks me in the eye "is that understood?" I nod slowly not dropping my gaze from his eyes.

I am then lead through a large forest that I could not deny was beautiful and gave a very peaceful feeling especially with the early morning sun shining through the tall tree leaves. As we walk I observe the warriors on either side of me, to the right a man who looked to be early thirties and a young woman to the left both were wearing blue long shirts with a red insignia of a swirl on each shoulder with what I also noticed to be a metal plate of some kind with a second insignia on the right, under a green vest with two main pockets at the front on each side of the zipper, matching somewhat baggy pants with bandages wrapped around the outside of one of their legs which I found curious but what truly caught my attention were their sandals 'must get myself a pair of those' I thought to myself smirking slightly.

I did not need to look behind me to know that the other man who if I recall looked to be mid twenties and was the one to recently hold his kunai to my throat was dressed much the same way. At the semi-fast pace we were travelling we soon reached the edge of the forest and I was surprised to see a towering wall in the distance with what looked like a huge double door gate that was open wide, two other men were standing at the entrance 'guards' I thought 'they are very well prepared'. 'Not surprising if what i have read about their country and culture are true'. 'The barrier put up by who the book referred to as The Sage Of Six Paths.. ' I brought myself out of my thoughts as we neared the gate, the young woman walked slightly ahead to speak with the guards I saw them nod and so I follow her through the gate and smile slightly as i admire the village 'it seems that I certainly made the right choice in searching them out, they have a very beautiful and cheerful village' I think to myself as i see laughing children running down the street and people greeting each other as they pass. 'Now I do not doubt that they are good people, my only worry is whether their leader will listen to my plea'.

When I look up I am amazed to see in the distance a giant cliff-face with five faces carved out of the rock, with the way the village is set out it looks like they are watching and protecting it. I turn my head slightly to catch the eye of the young man on my right and give him a small smile saying "that monument is quite amazing, am I correct in guessing they represent your leaders?" he only nods slightly not faltering in his steps towards what I assume to be headquarters, a large red and white circular building directly in front of the monument. As we continue to walk my attention is caught by a brightly colored boy with yellow spiky hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing an orange jumpsuit, who was walking out of what looks like a ramen shop to the left of us, he looked to be late teens and was grinning widely and then suddenly he jumped to the nearest rooftop with one effortless leap at which my eyes widened slightly and then he was running and jumping from roof to roof at a nearly supernatural pace at this point I had to make sure my eyes had not popped out of my skull 'I read that these people were very strong but I had assumed that the book was referring to their innate power, chakra.''This is a surprise indeed.'

We soon reach our destination and the warriors that I do not yet know the names of lead me up a large set of stairs and down a narrow hallway until we reach a set of wooden doors on which the older warrior knocks semi-loudly twice, I instantly hear a bang and splash of what I assume to be a bottle being knocked over and almost as instantly the loud voice of a woman " _NARU_ -" she starts to say and then silence for a second until I hear an almost inaudible sigh and one foreign word " _haire_ " at which the warrior opens the door to a large circular room, a gorgeous and dare I say busty young woman standing behind a desk almost overflowing with paperwork, she had chocolate brown eyes, long blond hair that she tied in two loose ponytails with her bangs framing her face. I noticed a strange violet rhombus symbol at the center of her forehead but did not have time to wonder about it because she addressed the warriors " _kore wa dare desu ka?"_

 **-Tsunade POV-**

When I see the three man cell bringing in a strange old man with twinkling blue eyes, strange eyeglasses and the longest beard in existence wearing bright magenta robes of all things I almost lost it and had to stifle a laugh but quickly collected myself and addressed Ryusei asking " _who is this_?" he promptly explained that when he felt the presence of another chakra signature low as it was suddenly appear on his patrol on the outskirts of the forest, his team instantly investigated and evaluated the threat. _"He does not speak our language but speaks English he does not appear to have any weapons, all he asked was to have an audience with you Hokage-Sama"_ Ryusei finished explaining bowing. _'Suddenly appearing on the outskirts of the forest.. I wonder what on earth this old codger would be doing out there'_ I thought as I looked at him evaluating his appearance, I brought my attention back to Ryusei and his team as I thanked and dismissed them. As they were walking out I yelled out " _Shizune!"_ , and as always she comes running with Tonton in her arms " _This old man only speaks English, I need you to translate for me.. and bring me another bottle of sake"_ I said smiling widely at her, she simply rolls her eyes puts Tonton down and asks the old man a question which he smiles and answers. They continue to speak while I do my boring paperwork since Shizune did not get my sake, ' _stingy_ ' I think to myself pouting slightly. Each time I look up Shizune's face is expressing a different emotion starting with disbelief then sadness, slight anger and finally excitement I must say it was amusing watching her normally black eyes turn into sparkling stars so I had to ask " _what are you so excited about Shizune?"_

What she said in response was rather confusing so I asked again and her response was the same but slower " _this is Albus Dumbledore and he has spent a couple of years searching for our country, he wanted to ask for help in protecting his school that teaches magic."_

 **I know that Kakashi is supposed to be Hokage now but I love Tsunade ~ plus her character is easier to write with, with Kakashi you never know what he is thinking behind that mask of his ? that's the end of the first chapter sorry for being evil and leaving it as a cliffy :P**

 **I plan to update everyday or at least as often as i can ~ Please comment what you think of the story so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

" _this is Albus Dumbledore and he has spent a couple of years searching for our country, he wanted to ask for help in protecting his school that teaches magic."_

Shock and confusion were the most prominent emotions on Tsunade's face for a split second before replaced with a burning fire of interest and determination. " _Explain_ " she says leaning forward on her desk, palms held in front of her as she held Shizune's gaze. As Tsunade listens to a tale of war, loss and magic her eyes flickering in Albus's direction every now and then who had his hands clasped in front of him and his gaze lightly observing the happenings with that ever present twinkle in his eyes.

Throughout Shizune's translation Tsunade's facial expression was unchanging as expected of one of Konohagakure's Legendary Sannin, she had the perfect poker face while she heard about the Wizarding war, Albus's status as headmaster of a school that teaches magic, how he had researched an ancient book only accessible to headmasters of his school and after a few years finally found his way here and lastly the reason for searching us out.

After the explanation silence did not last long before Tsunade stood, taking a breath her hands on the desk in front of her _"first things first i want to see the book"_ she says giving Shizune a pointed look. Shizune then askes Albus some quick questions in English to which he nods, pulls the book out from his robes and hands to Shizune who gives the cover a small look over before passing it to Tsunade.

 **-Tsunade POV-**

As I speed read through the 'book' which is in fact a very old hand written journal that has been translated into English on the back of each page. ' _I am relieved that only very basic knowledge was recorded, the simple explanation of chakra.' 'Continuing with the ancient rules of our culture and very crude explanation of the barrier with a code well hidden within on how to pass through.'_ Written by Asura Ōtsutsuki ' _that's The Sage's son..._ ' I thought my eyes widening a bit in surprise.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Collapsing on my chair as I breath out a huge sigh of contentment ' _only a few more weeks worth of repairs.'_ I think in relief _'I am very grateful that the allied forces are still holding strong, and when Naruto becomes Hokage in a few years...' 'No way am I retiring yet'_ I think scoffing _'even though the brat most definitely deserves to have the role of leader.''I still have too much I want to contribute to this village'_ I think to myself looking outside to see the beautiful setting sun. _'He will be a great leader and bring the nations even closer together, of that I have no doubt.'_ A sudden pop and white cloud appearing in front of her desk had Tsunade immediately attentive and curious as the cloud dispersed showing Shima and Fukasaku The Two Great Sage Toads.

Fukasaku however did not allow me time to ask about their appearance _"Ojiji-Sama has made a prophecy"_ he said in an urgent tone. Then again without waiting for my response Fukasaku explained about the barrier being put in place by The Sage Of Six Paths, " _for preserving our culture and preventing unnecessary conflicts with neighbouring countries"_ was The Sage's main reasoning he said, then continuing on with a long history lesson as I listened on in fake interest. I could not help but think _'get to the point already Jiji'_ as I almost rolled my eyes.

Shima must of realised my impatience for she said _"get to the point Pa"_ putting a webbed hand on his shoulder. Fukasaku sighed his tiny stature making him seem smaller as he slumped his shoulders looking down for a couple seconds, before once again straightening but this time making eye contact with me. _"The prophecy says"_

A foreign power from lands unknown,  
A new world that three shall be shown,  
Anothers war will become our own,  
And new alliances need be sown,  
If all are to survive this deadly war zone.

(prophecy idea from bananarock509 thankyou very much :D)

 _"The barrier is made to be impenetrable and impossible to find so how will anyone find there way through?_ " I ask curious _"it is indeed, my guess is that someone left behind clues for people on the other side"_ Fukasaku replied with a worried look on his face. I cracked a small smile and said _"don't worry so much Fukasaku-San we have the best ninja in the nations right here, I'm sure whatever fate has in store for us we can handle."_

 **-END FLASHBACK- -Tsunade POV-**

 _'I don't know what I was expecting, but a single, possibly senile old man that has proclaimed himself a wizard and asking for help in protecting his school was definitely not it'_ shaking my head slightly I think _'the war the prophecy said was inevitable is most likely the brewing Wizarding war, with the psychopath who sounds a lot like Orochimaru.' 'And apparently they both have an obsession with snakes'_ I think in amusement as I set the journal down on my desk lightly, letting my gaze set on Albus "I will help you" I proclaimed slowly in heavy accented English smiling and setting my hands on my hips.

 **End of chapter two! next chapter will be longer with hopefully more speaking and less thinking. I'm planning to have team 7 make an appearance XD**

 **This is my first time writing anything since narratives in highschool :P so if any of you lovely readers have any input or recommendations I would love to hear them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Gaki: Brat *Baa-chan: Granny *Jya Ne: See you later**

"I will help you" Tsunade proclaimed slowly in heavy accented English smiling and setting her hands on her hips.

 **-Tsunade POV-**

Albus's smile in response was heartwarming as he said "thankyou for your kindness" while slightly bowing, when he rose I faced Shizune _"secondly I want a rundown of what these wizards can do and proof of that power"_ I say, once again glancing at Albus. Shizune the darling she is got to work immediately, conversing with him in English ' _curse me for flunking languages'_ I think slightly irritated. When I saw Albus pull a stick from his robes I was about to ask about his sanity when he said "Avis" and to my utter surprise and horror white birds were being manifested and flying out of what I now realise is a wand. Thankfully the birds just fly straight out the closest window leaving a few shocked villagers I'm sure... I snapped my head back to look at Albus sending him a nasty glare but he simply had a huge smile gracing his old face.

 **-Albus POV-**

Shizune had just tuned back to me asking about what powers wizards have, I gave her a rundown of spells starting with DADA then transfiguration, potions, conjuring at which she stopped me and asked for a demonstration a huge smile on her petite face. I brought out my wand and cast a simple spell and could not help but crack a grin at the lady Hokage's face when she turned to glare at me after the last bird was out the window, she had looked absolutely horrified 'I think it would be safe to say she's not overly fond of birds' I thought almost chuckling. I look to Shizune who looks as though she may laugh at any second, leaning my head in her direction "it seems that I chose the right spell" I say in a low voice to which she throws her head back and laughs heartily. The lady Hokage now glaring at Shizune looking as though she wants to strangle her, just as the lady Hokage opens her mouth to most likely chastise her I cast a translation spell on myself in time to hear her exclaim loudly _"birds?! Why on earth birds? You did this on purpose didn't you Shizune?!"_

"No, no she merely asked for a demonstration" I say with a chuckle putting my wand back in my sleeve. When I look up the lady Hokage asks incredulously _"you knew how to speak Japanese this whole time?"_ "Also a no, I performed a spell that allows me to speak and understand your language temporarily since you no longer see me as a threat lady Hokage." " _You may call me Tsunade_ " she replies with a small smile of amusement " _well I will have Shizune inform me on what you have told her at a later point so you do not have to repeat yourself, but I wish to see more of what your magic can do after that we can discuss the protection mission."_

As we discussed and I demonstrated my magic I also asked Tsunade questions about her village and culture and most importantly about chakra " _Chakra is life energy but to harness its powers takes years of training from a young age, it has two components physical energy and spiritual energy, when collected from all the body's cells and moulded together it allows us to perform jutsu"_ she explained and I nodded. Tsunade then went on to explain about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu while I listened in amazement 'The most surprising part is I can tell she is holding back quite a lot in relation to their powers, although sh-' a sudden appearance of the colourful boy outside the window shocked me out of my thoughts " _hey baa-chan are- wait who's this?"_ He asked curiously when Tsunade suddenly turned faster than my eyes could see and sucker-punched to poor kid out the window. I was about to voice my worries when the same boy came back through the window completely unharmed, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his head.

 **-Naruto POV-**

As baa-chan lectured me on not calling her old I was looking the weird old dude up and down with a look of curiosity ' _if this is how he dresses on a daily basis I like him already'_ I thought almost cracking a grin. " _What are you here for gaki?"_ I hear Tsunade baa-chan ask " _me Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan wanted to know if you were going to send us or Inoshikacho to Suna"_ I respond standing up straight and looking her in the eyes. " _Shikamaru's team can take the journey to Suna, I have a mission for you three and he"_ she pointed her thumb to the weird old dude " _is your employer"_ she said. _"What's the mission?"_ I ask with my trademark toothy grin eyes showing my excitement " _protection and we have not discussed any other involvements yet, I will give you the mission details later gaki"_ baa-chan says giving me a pointed look meaning get the hell outa here so I take the hint salute them all while saying _"jya ne baa-chan"_ with a smirk and jumping out the window before she can pummel me. ' _Our first mission as a team again after the war...'_ I muse to myself looking up at the early morning sky ' _well I might as well let them know'_ I think with a grin as I hop on the closest roof and make my way to Sakura-chan's.

 **-Tsunade POV-**

" _That_ " I take a breath " _was Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's no.1 nucklehead ninja, but he is also the strongest, most loyal and the next leader of this village." "Team 7 meaning him, Sakura and Sasuke will be the ones to help you"_ I say to Albus who looked quite taken aback for a second "he is quite young, are the other two as well?" He asked " _Shinobi are considered adults in our culture once they become chūnin or when they take on their first B-rank mission, we judge their maturity by how strong and smart they are and not by age, 18 is not young for a Shinobi"_ I explained. " _Now we still have some things to discuss, since you are able to conjure birds you wouldn't happen to capable of conjuring up a couple chairs for yourself and Shizune would you?"_ I ask smirking a little.

 **Next chapter Team 7 get the mission details and leave for the other side of the barrier! From now on the POV will either be in third person, Naruto or Harry POV ? if you want me to write from someone else's POV comment the name and I shall see what I can do ~ please R &R! thankyou **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry for taking so long to update whoever is still following this story I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankyou all for your support so far it means a lot xD**

 **If it seems a bit slow going on the Harry Potter side of things don't worry chapter 5 will have mainly HP verse.**

 **I have decided to officially change the story to begin in 5th year, makes the story a lot easier to work with especially with plot divergence etc. I'm so sorry if this upsets anyone.**

 _*Kotatsu (low square table common in traditional jap houses) *Kami (God)_

 **-Naruto POV-**

I knock on Sakura-chan's front door and wait lightly bouncing on my heels, when I see the handle turn I immediately have a huge grin on my face " _Tsunade baa-chan has a mission for us and Sasuke"_ I say excitedly once I see the pinkette open the door, not giving her the chance to even greet me. she gives me an exasperated look " _Naruto you refuse to grow up don't you?"_ she says with a sigh but I can see a small fond smile so I just continue to grin.

 _"Let's go get Sasuke-teme dattebayo!"_ I say loudly as a fist bump the air and turn to lead the way. _"Did Tsunade-sama give you any details on the mission?"_ She askes curiosly as she follows after me.

" _Only that it is a protection mission for an eccentric jiji"_ I say with a smile while Sakura-chan just gives me a disapproving look but I can tell she is happy to have a mission with the three of us.

When we get near the Uchiha compound I challenge Sakura-chan to a race giving myself a head start and laughing while I run when I hear her curse at me, but she quickly catches up and I have to run at full speed to keep her from punching me.

 **Sasuke -POV-**

As I'm sitting crosslegged amongst my many scrolls with one open on my lap while I slowly eat a simple onigiri, I hear in the distance loud boisterous laughter that could only belong to one village idiot and shortly after I hear Sakura's unveiled threats.

Sighing I put my scroll aside and take the last bite of onigiri as I unfold myself to stand up. dusting myself off I slowly walk to the front of the house

 _'if dobe does not get pummelled before he reaches the front door I will punch him myself'_ I decide now smirking slightly.

 **Naruto -POV-**

I get to the front porch within an inch of my life and reach for the front door when it quickly opens and Sasuke steps out, he looks over my shoulder and I suddenly have a bad sense of foreboding that is confirmed when I see him smirk and suddenly I'm flying across the courtyard.

" _What was that for Teme?!"_ I yell as I jump up from the hard ground glaring accusingly at my best friend, but Sasuke has the perfect poker face and turns his interest ' _or disinterest'_ depending on how you look at it I think wryly, towards Sakura-chan who is walking towards Sasuke with a wide satisfied smirk on her face. When she gets to Sasukes door he stands aside to let her in with a smile and at this point I have my arms crossed over my chest in dissatisfaction ' _I am NOT sulking'_ I tell myself ' _just crossing my arms cause'... 'Because I'm squishy!'_ Embarrassed by my own thoughts I smack my hand to my forehead in shame.

 _"Oi dobe"_ Sasuke calls and I snap out of my momentary shame and look up to see his face of amused exasperation _"are you going to come in or stay outside and sulk all day?"_

 _"I am not sulking!"_ I defend immediately and start walking to his front door not slowing my confident walk as I brush past him, but I can't help but let a small smile slip when I hear him chuckle as he shuts the door.

 **Sakura -POV-**

Settling down in the lounge room at the Kotatsu putting my hands behind me and spreading my legs out in front of me I sneak a few glances at the very few photos Sasuke-kun has while I wait for both my idiots to show up _'yeah I like the sound of that.' 'My idiots that are family in everything but blood'_ I think my eyes now on the only portrait with Sasuke and his family. Itachi had with his hand on little Sasuke's head both of them with happy smiles and even Fugaku had a slight smile gracing his face with his arm around Mikoto.

 _'Since the war we have not had a chance to work together as a team, mainly having all chuunin going out solo to help with repairs. The jounin being sent out dealing with disputes and more serious issues but seeing as how the whole ninja nations have bonded over the course of the war next to no problems have arisen where Tsunade-sensei has had to send even one of the more powerful ninja out...' 'Must be something very serious'_ I finish analysing just as Naruto folds himself across from me resting his head in his palm and I can tell he's sulking.

I see Sasuke-kun hovering in the archway leaning on the frame lightly _"not that I did not enjoy sucker punching Naruto and seeing you Sakura but is there a reason you are both here and do I need to put on lunch?"_ He asks in his usual _'HOT DAYUM SEXY VOICE!'_ I mentally cough shoving inner Sakura to the side as I smile up at him saying _"Tsunade-sensei actually has a protection mission for us but she is still working out the details so until then lunch would be good, do you need any help Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Nah but dobe needs to come make his own ramen if he wants any"_ he states walking off towards the kitchen and the reaction is almost instant, Naruto almost flips over the Kotatsu in his rush to follow after him and I laugh loudly clutching my stomach _'I will never be bored'_ I think still grinning.

 **Shikamaru -POV-**

Letting myself in and walking into Sasuke's lounge room to find a bunch of children, no not elite ninja that were a major part in winning a war and worshipped as hero's...in there place were three 5 year olds one sitting by the Kotatsu giggling like a maniac and the other two rolling on the floor wrestling over what looked like a fish cake.

 _'Why I am friends with them again?'_ I muse to myself shaking my head in shameful amusement, lips slightly twitching from trying not to smile I address the now dubbed 5 year olds

 _"Hokage-sama said that they are ready for you now and to pack a lot of supplies, she deems it to be at the very least 8 months long mission." "Since there will be infiltration and spy work involved"_ I add as explanation watching in barely hidden amusement as Sakura takes both Naruto and Sasuke's distraction to steal and eat the fought over fish cake from Sasuke's hand both of them not saying anything just giving her a very loud look of *that was not fair and you shall pay for that*

Sakura gives them a look of innocence, stands and walks past the two seething boys towards where I was standing by the archway _"thankyou Skikamaru-kun we will head right over after we pack. Thank kami you came when you did to distract them I think this one had the potential to destroy the manor"_ she says lowering her voice at the last part looking at me seriously and I finally give in and chuckle a bit but it comes out more like and awkward cough.

 **Tsunade -POV-**

After asking Albus to conjure up a chair I decided on asking him to conjure a small table and enough chairs for the three of us so we would be able to have the rest of our discussion over lunch. Using Shizune as my errand girl as per usual I sent her to get food, when she returned the three of us ate and set up the mission parameters. Albus being unusually reluctant about giving permission to terminate threats saying that as the 'light side' they cannot drop to that level or some bullshit like that.

 _"You are in the beginning stages of a war am I right?"_ At his nod I continue _"you are risking losing a lot of your comrades and the war if you do not fight take all the same risks, they hold a crippling advantage over you." "You would not have seeked us out if you thought you could get through this war without lethal force"_

Albus bows his head looking worn _"yes I am afraid a couple months ago when Voldemort was restored to his body, he started taking more extreme measures than I expected." "I was put in a position where I had to seriously consider finishing the research to find your country, and thank Merlin I did I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."_ He finished now smiling and a twinkle in his eyes that could not be mistaken for anything but gratitude.

 _"Well!"_ I exclaim clasping my hands together _"Shizune will you go tell someone to summon our favourite team here, and to inform them of all the not so magical mission parameters." "Their reactions to all of this is going to be a rather priceless moment for me"_ I say smirking somewhat evilly.

Anyone who knows the Lady Tsunade know that when you see that look, you hightail it out of there. But unfortunately team 7 will be going in blind and no idea of what she has in store for them.


End file.
